


I Can't Lose You (Part 2)

by OnlyDarylNormanFic



Series: I Can't Lose You [2]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon Smut, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 19:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16582904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyDarylNormanFic/pseuds/OnlyDarylNormanFic
Summary: Request: I was wondering if you could do one where the reader is Daryl's girlfriend and we get into a fight so she goes off and then something happens either with me and Negan or a walker blah blah, but Daryl does his thing and tries to save her?Summary: Season 6 Era. The reader wants to prove herself to the group and go with the group on a scouting mission to stake out Negan’s compound. Daryl is furious. He doesn’t want her anywhere near Negan or his men. But, the reader sneaks away with the group anyway. The reader is caught by Negan’s men and captured when Daryl shows up and saves you. Ends in an argument about you running off, Daryl telling you he can’t lose you, and smutty makeup lovemaking. TW: Violence and Attempted Rape of Reader.





	I Can't Lose You (Part 2)

You watched as Abe woven in and out of the trees, Rosita following close behind, you followed at the rear, occasionally sweeping the area behind you just in case there were walkers or worse out here. You all run about another hundred yards forward and Abe puts his hand up and stops. You follow and stop in your tracks, hearing the sound of voices just a little ways ahead of you.

Abe nodded to you both and slowly crept as far as he could go without being discovered by the men guarding the compound. His eyes did a sweep and he ushered you both to him. You and Rosita walk softly up to Abe.

“Baby you take the right flank over there and Y/N take the left. Stay without earshot of each other. Get low and don’t get caught.” Abe said.

You nodded trying to calm your racing heart as you turned and walked a ways over. You kneeled on the ground behind a tree, trying to keep your calm as you slowly looked around it and towards the compound. There was plenty of brush in your way to keep you hidden, but you see the shape of two men, one sitting in a chair with a rifle in his hand, and the other pacing behind him with his own rifle in his hand. You saw the two of them laughing with each other as if they weren’t living in a nightmare.

You could barely hear what they were saying, you squinted and closed your eyes, trying to make out their lively conversation.

You opened your eyes and huffed in disappointment. You crawled forward on the ground, your knees hitting the soil as soft as you could as you moved through the grass. You got just a few feet from the edge of the treeline and sprawled down onto your stomach beside a big tree for cover. You pulled your gun slowly from the back of your jeans and held it outstretched as you squinted and took notice of the view in front of you.

The compound looked to be a pretty decent sized building that looks like it used to be an energy reserve station, there was a huge solar panel on the side of the building with small red lights that light up on the side. They had solar power and it looked to be hooked to quite a big generator. Free energy just sitting in the hands of these bastards.

Suddenly, you saw another man walk in from your left, from out of the woods. He was covered in blood and panting, carrying a box of what looked to be canned food.

“What the hell happened, Tony?” Asked one of the two men who had been standing watch. 

The man called Tony nearly tripped on his own to feet as he panted and walked towards them, “They came out of nowhere... Biters, they got Jim and Alex.” He said sadly.

“What about the truck full of food?!” The other demanded.

“I... I tried... But, while Jim was trying to get away he... he drove it into the lake... Everything.. Everything’s gone. But, I managed to get this!” The man with long, straggled hair looked up hopefully at the two men and offered the box to them.

The two men looked at each other and smirked.

“Why thank you, Tony.” Said the man closest to you as he took the box.

Suddenly, you heard a gunshot and watch the man called Tony’s head fly back as a bullet hits him square between the eyes, he hits the ground.

“Holy shit!” You said in shock, trying to keep your voice low.

The two men’s heads snapped over to your direction in the grass and your heart stops. You cover your mouth and lay as still as possible trying to calm your racing heart. The two men looked at each other, nodded, and began to walk over to your direction.

Shit. They had heard you. You mind races as you stare at them slowly approaching. You didn’t know whether you should sit still and hope they didn’t find you or run.

You slowly slid your body back and rolled your body and back up to a sitting position behind the tree. You held your gun in your right hand and nervously waited. You looked over and noticed you had crawled a ways away from Abe and Rosita, you couldn’t see them anywhere.

“I’m sure I heard something.” One of the men said to the other and you hear their boots hit the edge of the forest, pine needles crunching under their footsteps,

Your heart was pounding faster and faster as you tried to decide which would win, fight or flight.

You raised your body, dragging it softly up the tree until you are standing against it. Your right foot steps forward and before you can think another thought you are running at full speed towards the meadow, your point of escape. You look back and notice they are running at full speed towards you, the one with his gun raised on you.

Suddenly, a bullet hits the ground next to your boot and you flinch, diving in the opposite direction.

“Stop right there or I’ll shoot! You saw that I will!” The man yelled out.

Your body froze in fear.

“That’s right honey. Now drop that gun.” He instructed, his gun on your back as he walked up to you.

You dropped the gun in your hand when you felt the cold metal of his hit your body.

The man kicked it away and the other man picked it up and tucked it in his jeans, walking over to the front of you.

He stared you down with a sadistic smile spread across his greasy face, “Well. Well. Well. What do we have here? What’s your name sweetheart?”

Your lips remained closed.

The man with the gun to your back pushed you forward with it, “Answer the man.”

Your lip quivered as you felt the shock run through your body, every moment the gun was on you could be your last.

“Y/N...” You say quickly, planting your feet to stop from running into the other man.

The man behind you chuckles, grabs your arm, and pulls you around. They both surround your sides as they walk you back toward the compound. You tried to remain calm when all you wanted to do was or cry, anything but remain calm. But, you tried to think about what Daryl would do and you knew he wouldn’t give them anything, so that is what you would do.

You hardened your eyes as they walked you out of the woods and into the compound. You scanned the area. There was a short metal ramp that led to a small flight of stairs that descended to the one and only floor of the building. There were electrical boards lit up across the main room and then a short hallway with three doors attached, one looking to be a bathroom and the other two were offices at one time.

There was a big couch and t.v. set up in the middle of the room that was drawing power from the solar panel. Idiots. They have renewable energy at their disposal and they are using it to watch reruns of something that doesn’t exist anymore.

The walked you down and sat you down on a small chair next to one of the boards. You glanced at it and noticed the massive amount of energy this thing was producing by the minute. You thought about all you could do with it for the people back home.

You refocus your attention back to the men. You know it’s just a matter of time before Abe and Rosita would find a way to get you out, they had to have seen you be drug in here. No doubt they are devising a plan right now. All you had to do was keep your wits about you until then.

The slightly scrawnier man with the greasy face smiled at you as he sat down on the couch and got comfortable while his buddy tied your hands behind you on the chair with rope. When he was down he slowly leaned over you stopping for a second with a sleazy grin on his face before leaning back and standing over you.

He folded his arms as he flexed his muscles, which were bigger than made you comfortable. You shifted your eyes away and tried to remain stoic as you felt their eyes on you.

“So, what’s a pretty girl like you doing in the middle of nowhere, sweetheart?” The muscular man leered down at you.

You tried to remain calm as your heart started pounding in fear, you didn’t like the way they were looking at you. 

“I got lost.” You said trying to keep emotion out of your voice.

The muscled man looked at the scrawny man on the couch and they laughed loudly to each other. 

“Well, would you look at that? Looks like we just had a little piece of heaven fall into our laps, Nicholas.” The scrawny one’s eyes stared at your heaving chest and you began to feel sick to your stomach. He got up and walk over to his buddy as they both stood over you and stared you down.

“Looks like Jake, looks like,” Nicholas said, his eyes never leave yours.

“My group is lookin’ for me... They know where I am.” You said your voice giving way to your fear only slightly as you kept your eyes hard.

“That’s all right. What I got for ya won’t take long...” The scrawny man said and he reached for his belt.

“You better turn off that camera first.” Muscles said and you squinted up to the ceiling, scanning each corner, you found the camera that sat overlooking the entire room in the corner by the door.

“...You know how Negan gets.” Muscles said in a low tone, you assumed to avoid being heard by said camera. You wondered what you would find on those tapes.

You watched the scrawny man walk over to a board and punch a button, powering the camera down.

“We better hurry. Can’t have him noticing too much downtime.” He said and walked back over to face you, he pushed muscles aside put his body square over you. He undid his belt and unzip as you tried to scoot away, fighting the urge to cry.

“Don’t worry little thang... I’m sure a dirty thang like you loves it.” his hand came over to your face and whipped your head to the side, trailing his finger across your neck where your love marks from Daryl from this morning were.

“Don’t you fucking touch me!” You growled and whipped your head forward and spat in his face, hopping your chair back as much as you could before hitting a board against the wall.

The man laughed and wiped his face, walking right back over you.

“I love the feisty ones.” He said, pushing his hand into his pants.

Your lip began to quiver as tears started to stream down your face, your eyes angry and lost all at the same time. He pulled himself out and grabbed the back of your head.

“Don’t fucking touch me! Don’t fucking touch me!” You cried out over and over as the tear flew down your cheeks. 

You closed your eyes and waited for the worst.

Suddenly, you heard something fly through the air and hit the man above you. He cried out in pain dropping his grip on you instantly. You backed up in your chair and looked down at the man who was now lying dead on the floor with an arrow through his head. 

“What the hell?” You heard muscles say. 

“Nah-uh, asshole. On your knees.” You heard Rosita’s voice and you looked over to see her pointing her gun at him as he kneeled down in front of her. Abe stood behind her protectively as they watched the prisoner. 

You look back down at the dead man beneath you, you stand up and kick his corpse, spitting on it in disgust.

“Y/N!!” You heard a familiar low voice and your eyes welled up with tears as you looked up to see Daryl running down the stairs, bow in hand, with a look of pure terror in his eyes. 

You smiled through your tears, so damn happy to see him.

He drops his bow on the ground and rushes into your body, throwing his arms around your shoulders and wrapping you tightly in his arms, safe at last.

“Daryl... I’m sorry... I’m so sorry...” You sobbed into his chest, letting yourself feel how scared you had actually been.

“Shh. Shh. Shh. Shh.” Daryl whispered and held you tighter, his face nuzzled into your neck as he tried to fight back tears of his own. 

He reached up and stroked the back of your hair, “You’re safe. That’s all that matters.” He said softly, while his strong arms held you together.

You finally felt the end of your tears flow down and you wiped your eyes on his shirt, taking a few deep breaths as you tried to steady your emotions. Everything was okay. Daryl was there. Everything was going to be okay.

Daryl sniffled and tried to blink back the mist forming in his eyes as he heard you regaining your strength. He looked down and noticed the rope still holding your hands together against their will behind you back. His jaw tightened and his blood boiled at the sight. He reached his dominant hand behind him and pulled his knife out of his holster on his side. He reached over you and gently pushed the metal blade underneath the rope. He slid it up and down slowly and steadily until he cut through the pieces of rope and your hands dropped to freedom.

You smile and quickly wrap them around his body, closing your eyes and breathing him in. So happy you were in his arms again.

Suddenly, you hear Rick’s voice on the walkie-talkie that is sitting on Abe’s hip.

“Abraham. Rosita. Y/N. Come in.” Rick’s voice cut through the line in choppy succession.

“Yeah, Rick. We seem to have found ourselves in a pile of shit here.” Abe said and looked around at the scene in front of him.

“I think our recon mission just got upgraded to a hostage situation.” Abe continued.

“What happened?” Rick asked in his serious gruff tone. 

“Long story short they tried to take Y/N. Rosita and I were on our way to get her and Daryl showed up. I wanted to go in real quiet like, but Daryl... He had other plans. Good thing we listened or Y/N would be in mighty hellish shape right now.” Abe looked at Daryl who looked back at him and nodded in thanks to him.

“We’re inside the compound,” Abe said.

“Sit tight. We’ll meet you there in a few minutes.” Rick said.

“10-4,” Abe said and killed the walkie. 

Abe grabbed the nearby lamp, pulling it from the generator plug and grabbed his knife, quickly cutting the cord from the lamp. He walked over to Rosita and muscles as he wrapped the cord around his hands. He kneeled down and quickly tied his hands behind his back as tight as possible. 

“Watch it!” The man shouted loudly, which made Abe tug even harder.

“This bitch here.” He said and nodded up to Rosita he slightly smirked at his comment, continuing to hold the gun in his face. 

“What do we do with him?” Rosita asked, staring at Abe for direction.

“Let’s get him in that chair over there and then ask Rick what he wants to do,” Abe replied.

“Allow me,” Daryl growled as he pulled the chair away from you and pushed onto the ground next the kneeling man in the middle of the room.

Daryl circled the man with anger in his eyes. Abe and Rosita backed up and let him have his space, although Rosita never took her gun off the man. Daryl grunted and huffed his chest angrily as he felt the adrenaline of his anger course through him at full speed. 

“What were you gonna do? Just let him... Just let him abuse her?!” Daryl paced back and forth in front of the man as his whole body shook.

“Didn’t mean no harm. He would have been done before she knew it.” The man smirked and cocked his head to the side staring defiantly at Daryl. 

Before another thought could enter his mind his hand came up, pulled back, and pushed forward. Daryl slammed his fist into the man’s jaw. The man’s body flung to the side and he caught himself by his knees. Daryl’s raised his other arm and threw forward his other fist. He stood in front of the man kneeling and began to hit him left and right back and forth until the man was bloody and bruised.

“Stop, Daryl!” You cried out to him, saddened to see the pure hatred in his eyes. 

Daryl stopped at your behest and you watched as he swiftly kicked the man in the stomach. The man groaned and fell to his side, clutching his stomach in pain. He kicked him one more time for good measure before spitting on him.

“This asshole ain’t worth the air he breathes,” Daryl said staring at him with stone cold eyes. 

The man laughed and spit blood at Daryl’s heel, “You really don’t know what you’re dealing with, do you asshole?” Muscles replied.

Daryl peered at him, his eyes surging with renewed anger. He kicked him again, “All I see is a busted up rapist asshole who’s about to get his ass beat.” Daryl said in a low, matter-of-fact growl.

Daryl pulled the man up by his collar and slammed him down onto the chair, harshly binding his tied arms over the back of the chair, the same as they had done to you. Daryl tied the ends of the cord to the back of the chair, further securing his arms and body to it. 

He grabbed his knife from his holster as he stood up from behind the chair. He drug the tip of the blade up to the back of the man’s neck and traced it up to his Adam's apple as he stood back in front of him.

“Daryl.” You begin to plead. He puts it up in the air stopping you as you try and walk forward to him.

“Stay away, Y/N.” His eyes never left the other man’s who’s own eyes seemed to waver as Daryl pressed the tip of the blade into his neck.

You stopped in your tracks and watched as Daryl taunted the man, swiftly cutting a shallow cut across the side of his neck.

“Watch it, man!” The man shouted and flinched.

Daryl huffed and smirked as the man showed him his weakness.

“This what you and your dead ass friend do in here? Steal women and rape ‘em?” Daryl asked circling the man again. When the man doesn’t answer he stops behind him and pushes the knife into the other side of his neck slicing it slightly open too.

“Answer the damn question.” Daryl’s voice seethed with hatred as he pressed the knife further into his skin with his right hand and held the man’s body in place by his shoulder with his other hand.

“Nah man! The group we run with don’t put up with that. But every once in awhile Jake would find some pretty little thing and take her here. But we always let them go, no harm.” He stuttered as Daryl listened and pushed the blade even harder into him getting angrier with every word.

“No harm!?” Daryl growled loudly and suddenly pushed the man’s head forward and kicked one of the legs of the chair knocking it and him over onto the hard floor with a huff. 

The man cried out in pain as his shoulder slammed into the floor with impact.

Suddenly, you hear the door open. Rosita raises her gun towards it as does Abe. Rick walks in, gun drawn, once he sees them he lowers his gun and raises his arms. Rosita and Abe nod and both holster their weapons. 

Rick turns his attention to Daryl and the beaten man as he runs down the stairs. 

“Daryl?” Rick asks his eyes and voice concerned as he watches Daryl kick the man in the stomach again.

Daryl stops when he hears Rick’s voice and turns and looks at his friend, his hard eyes turning frightened for a moment as he tried to convey his feelings to him. 

Rick looked down at the man tied to the chair who was wheezing in pain from what looked like a pretty serious beating. His eyes looked back at Daryl who was staring at the ground his fist clutching the knife shaking. Rick looked behind Daryl and saw you standing there your face tear stained and your arms wrapped around your body protectively. You were looking down. He followed your gaze and noticed the dead man on the floor next to you with an arrow in his head. 

“What happened here?” Rick asked, looking sideways at Daryl.

Daryl’s lip quivered a minute before he took a deep breath and tried to harden himself. 

“I found out Y/N had left with ya’ll and I came out to find her. I tracked her here but, when I got to the woods her tracks disappeared. That’s when Abe and Rosita found me and told me these two assholes grabbed Y/N and brought her in here.” Daryl explained.

Daryl looked over at you and his head dropped, “I got inside and... and...” He bit his lip in anger as he stared at the dead man next to you, “And that asshole was tryin’ to... He was gonna make her...” Daryl couldn’t finish his sentences the thoughts of what might have happened has he not shown up sickened him enough and were already flooding his mind. These men were exactly the type he was always worried about, especially in this world, there were too many of them.

Rick put his hand on Daryl’s shoulder and stopped him. Daryl looked over at Rick in surprise.

“I got it, brother,” Rick said and nodded seriously at him.

Rick looked down at the now terrified man as he recognized just how close he might be to death.

“What do you want to do with him?” Rick asks squatting down and staring at the man as he talked to Daryl as if he weren’t even there.

Daryl huffed, “Ain’t no need in this whole damn world for a rapist asshole to be walking around.”

Rick nodded in agreement and stared the man down as if judging his soul using his eyes.

The man started to sweat a little and his mouth began to twitch, “Hey man, now come on! I might have had some indiscretions but it ain’t worth killing me over!”

“Well, maybe you help us out and maybe I’ll think about not letting Daryl here give you the death I personally think you deserve,” Rick said squatting down over him.

The man nodded, “Okay! What do you want to know?!” He said half hysterical.

“Are you a savior?” Rick asked.

The man nodded, “Yes. Yes. I’m a Savior.”

“This can’t be your main outpost. Too small. Where is it?” Rick asked still leaning over him.

“There’s a place called The Sanctuary. That’s where he, where we all live. This is just an energy harvest station. One of many.” The man said.

Rick looked at Daryl at the sound of the word many and then squinted back down at the man, “Who is he? And how many of you are there?”

“He is Negan. We are all Negan and there are more there than you can imagine.” He grinned a little as he thought of how you would all most likely die or be assimilated by the same group soon enough.

“How many?!” Rick demanded.

“Couple hundred, easy. Not to mention the largest weapons stash to be found. We are not to be fucked with and Negan? Well, Negan always gets what he wants.” The man laughed before starting to cough up the blood in his mouth.

Rick stared the man down another moment before standing next to Daryl. He looks at Daryl and Daryl nods.

“I think that’s all he knows,” Daryl said.

Rick nodded in agreement, “Looks like. Alright, everyone let’s get the hell out of here before any more of these assholes come around. Softly, to the road and stay in each other’s sight. Maggie and Spencer are waiting for you outside, keeping watch. 

“Wait!” You say and quickly run over to one of the motherboards, stepping over the dead man who had tried to hurt you.

You quickly bent down and opened the console of the board and disconnected the battery that was charging under the board. You grabbed it and walked it over to Rick, “We could use this a hell of a lot more than they can and it looks to be compatible with our own panel system.”

Rick nodded and took the battery with thanks in his eyes.

“Also...” You ran over to another board and punched in a few buttons, a tape deck released and you grabbed the tape inside, flipping it in the air with a slight smile on your face, “Security footage! These assholes turned off the camera when they brought me in here, but I bet there is tons of information on here that could help us figure out what this Negan is up to.” 

You threw the tape in the air and Rosita caught it was a smile, tucking it in her shirt pocket and buttoning it.

Daryl stood there, still shaking as he stared down the man in the chair, just in case he tried to pull something. He walked over and got his bow and pointed it at him as you collected things.

You walked over to Daryl and placed your hand on his shoulder. He jolted at the sudden touch and looked over at you, his eyes softening the minute they hit yours. 

“Let’s go home.” You say and softly nuzzle and kiss his cheek. 

The man in the chair starts laughing to himself. Daryl walked over and kneeled down over him, “What’s so funny??” Daryl asked in a growl.

The muscular man looked up and over at you and chuckled again, “Man. You really think a fine piece of ass like that is going to make it around here? Don’t you know the world you are living in? Men will rip her apart out here.” He laughed again and coughed, chocking on more of his own blood.

Daryl’s hard eyes hit yours and yours dropped to the floor, hearing his silent, “I told you so,” in your head. 

Daryl’s eyes turned back to the man’s, “I should put you down right now so that there is one less asshole I have to worry about.” Daryl pointed his bow at the man’s head.

The man gulped and grew serious again, “Look, man, I ain’t tellin' you anything you don’t know.” 

Daryl nodded and scoffed, his eyes still hard as he stood up and walked back over to you. He grabbed your hand with his left hand, while his right held his bow tightly. Daryl nodded to Rick and Rick nodded back.

“Alright. Let’s go.” Rick said and nodded to Rosita and Abe. 

Abe and Rosita walked up the stairs and out of the compound followed by Rick. Daryl put you ahead of him and you walked up the stairs with him behind you. 

“I’ll be thinking of you tonight, darlin'.” The man said and chuckled as you both begin to walk away. Daryl lets you walk out the door and as soon as you are out of sight Daryl leans over the rails and points his bow at the man’s head.

The man’s eyes go wide, “I thought you were going to let me go.” He said in terror, suddenly seeing his life flash before his eyes.

“I lied.” Was all Daryl said before pulling the trigger and shooting an arrow right into the man’s head. 

Daryl huffed and walked out of the compound, only to see your worried eyes hit his as he emerged. He smiled at your worry and walked over to you, pushing his hand around the side of your body and wrapping it into his.

You smiled and sighed as you let him pull you into him, breathing in his scent as he hugged you tightly into him. You wrapped your arms around him and held him tightly, feeling tears starting to well up in your eyes again now that you were finally safe and back in his arms.

You sniffled and Daryl realized you were crying again. He leaned back and forced your glistening eyes to his, he ran his hand up and down your back as he held onto you and his bow. 

He nudged his nose up and smiled reassuringly, “Come on, baby. Let’s get you back.” He pushed his lips onto your forehead and gave you the sweetest, longest peck and then nudged his head over motioning for you to follow him. 

You didn’t want to let go of him, but you knew you had to be on the lookout for more danger. Suddenly, life behind the walls was looking pretty damn good. You couldn’t wait to get home.

Daryl nodded at you and you walked in front of him, behind Rick as the group all made their way back to the road. Once you were there you gave Rosita a hug, who couldn’t stop apologizing for letting you out of her sight, you told her it wasn’t her fault at all. You waved to them as they got in the vehicle and waved to Rick and Maggie as they all did the same.

You turned back around as you heard the cars start up their engines and kick it into gear. You saw Daryl’s bike, which he had parked behind the other vehicles, you still couldn’t believe he had come all the way here just to make sure you were safe. You watched as he had his back turned to you, securing his bow to the back of the seat. When he was done he turned around to look for you. 

You smiled sweetly, your eyes already on him, soaking him in in every way you could. 

He noticed you staring at him and smiled, reaching his hand out to you, beckoning you to him.

You smile wider and run over, taking his hand and letting him pull you into him. He hugged you tightly for another minute, not wanting to ever let you go again. He finally released you and stared down into your happy eyes. 

“Come on. Let’s go home.” He said.

You nodded and gave him a short, sweet kiss, before hopping on the back of the bike. You watched as he nodded to you, making sure you were secure, before swinging his right leg over the bike and getting settled. Once he was on the bike you nuzzled your body into his, straddling your legs around the sides of his body and wrapping your arms around his waist. 

“You ready?” Daryl asked as he kicked the bike into gear.

You nodded with your chin on his shoulder and your lips near his ear, “Yeah. Take me home, baby.”

Daryl nods and smiles at you before turning his attention back to the road and kicking down on the gas. You smiled back and braced yourself into him and the motion of the bike as it sped down the road toward safety.

\-----

You had never thought the sound of the gate opening would sound so good to your ears. You felt the rattle of the bike’s engine as it roared to a halt. You hugged Daryl tighter and kissed his cheek from behind, so happy to be safe and sound again. He glanced over and nudged his nose up with a smile toward you before turning his attention back to the gate. He wanted you inside these walls as fast as possible. 

He kicked down on the gas once the gate was open and sped through it, parking it a ways down the wall. Sasha and Carl both ran to close it as quickly as possible. Rosita, Abe, Spence, Maggie, and Rick had all already made it inside and parked. Rick was just getting out of his truck when Daryl and you rolled in. Daryl’s jaw tightened as he caught Rick’s angry eyes. Daryl kicked the kickstand down and choked the engine by turning the key back and kicking it into park. 

“You just let me handle this,” Daryl said to you in a growl, his eyes low to yours. 

You bit your lip nervously, suddenly realizing you were going to have to answer for your own stupidity. You nodded to Daryl and took his lead. He got off the bike and reached his hand out to you. You took it and let him pull you off and you stood side by side with Daryl as you watched Rick walk over to you.

“What the hell happened back there, Y/N?” Rick asked staring seriously into your eyes.

“I’m sorry Rick, I got too close and they spotted me. I should have just... I should have just stayed here...” Your eyes went to the ground and you fought back the tears.

Rick noticed your emotional distress and looked quizzically at Daryl for a moment. Daryl’s hard expression told him all he needed to know about your encounter. Rick took both of his hands to your shoulders, forcing your eyes back to his, which were now more gentle.

“It happens to the best of us. We’re just glad you’re alright.” Rick nodded to you his eyes holding yours until you acknowledged his words the way he intended you to. 

You smiled a little in thanks and looked back seeing Rosita and Abe nodding toward you with sympathy too. You nodded and smiled back to them.

Daryl gripped your hand tighter, “I’m going to take her home now. She’s had enough today, needs rest.” 

Rick nodded in agreement to Daryl and shook your shoulders one more time, “We are glad you are safe. Go get some rest.” 

Rick dropped his hands and they went back to his hips as he turned to the rest of the away party, “Alright Maggie and Spencer why don’t you unload the battery and see if it is compatible with our generators. Abraham and Rosita, you two come with me and let's see what we can find out about our friends from that tape Y/N found.” They all nodded and began to go about their missions.

Daryl looked over at you and softly kissed your forehead before turning his loving eyes on you, “Come on. Let’s get you home.”

You nodded and let him pull you down the road to the house you two shared, way at the back of the town. It was the most secluded house in the walled off area so naturally, Daryl chose that one. He walked you up the rickety old wooden white stairs to your front door, it felt like it had been a lifetime ago you had stepped foot into your sanctuary. 

You boots hit the inside of the door as you walk ahead of Daryl. You smile to yourself and breath in deeply as if home had some sort of magical scent; all you knew is you were so damn happy to be home. You heard Daryl shut and lock the door, both the deadbolt and the chain, and you heard his footsteps behind you. You patiently waited and sighed happily back into his body as you felt him wrap his big, strong arms around you, scooping your body back into his. 

You leaned your head back on his shoulder and nuzzled your nose into his neck before giving it a soft kiss. You sighed and swayed in his arms, your eyes closed as his body held you, just soaking up the bliss filled moment.

You were lost in your happy return thoughts that you were startled when you suddenly felt Daryl’s body shake. His arms around you gripped you tighter and you felt his body shaking. You opened your eyes to see his lip quivering and tears in his eyes as he slowly let a few go. 

Your hand immediately ran up to the side of his face as you wiped away his teardrops as they fell. He shook his head in response, his eyes full of sadness and anger.

He unwrapped his armed and you walked out of them, your eyes looking down in sadness and shame as you realized just what a mess you had created, all in the name of stubbornness. 

“I’m - I’m so sorry, Daryl... I was going to stay here like I said. But, I started talking to Rosita and -” You were cut off as Daryl angrily stormed into the living room, “And what?” He threw his finger out at you, his eyes full or betrayal as tears filled his eyes.

You tried to walk over to him and hold him in your arms but he flinched you away and walked into the kitchen.

He stood over the table, his hands placed on the surface as he panted as a cause of his anger and emotion. You say another tear fall and his hard eyes looking blankly at the table.

“Do you have any idea?... Any idea what else could have gone wrong, Y/N??” He slammed his body off the table and began pacing the room, his hands balled into fists.

“What if I hadn’t gotten to you in time?” He looked at you with fear protruding through the anger in his eyes. 

You walked over to him as he stood there waiting for you to answer, you placed your hands gently on his chest and looked up into his eyes, “I’m so sorry baby, you were right. I should have listened to you...” Your eyes filled with tears as you pleaded to him to forgive you, your heart dropping into your stomach as you felt the waves of anger come off of him.

His body was shaking and his eyes averted to the corner of the room as he angrily panted, reliving the scene he had walked in on. His angry eyes turned back to you and his hand came up to the back of your neck as he held it securely. His eyes searched your face, neck, and visible body for scratches, bruises or worse.

“Did they hurt you?” He asked the question hesitantly and with a wince in his eye as if he might not be able to bare the answer.

You looked up at him and shook your head, “No... They didn’t get a chance to...” Your eyes looked down at your hands on his chest as you relived the moment, tears forming again.

“You came in before...” You couldn’t finish the sentence. 

You gulped hard and your teary eyes met his own, “Daryl... I was so scared! I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t...”

You couldn’t control your tears as you began to sob. You wrapped your arms tightly around his body and cried into his chest. 

Daryl held you tight and swayed you back and forth as you cried into him. Tears fell down his face silently as he held you. You cried so hard you thought you’d never stop. But, finally your lungs gave way and you took in a deep jagged breath. You took in another and you felt Daryl kiss the top of your head and nuzzle into it.

“I’m never going to let anything happen to you,” Daryl said and pulled back so that he could see your face.

You stared at him through bloodshot eyes. His right hand came around and wiped the tears that fell on your cheek. You smiled sweetly at him and took another breath, beginning to calm yourself. 

His hand came down under your chin and pulled it up, forcing your eyes to his, “I love you, Y/N... I love you so damn much! Promise me you won’t run off like that again. I can’t lose you and I can’t bear the thought of...” His eyes searched yours sadly and you nodded in reaction. 

“I promise, baby... I love you too!” You said and closed your eyes as he pulled your lips to his.

His tongue plunged into your mouth and his tongue began to take in yours, slow and deep. He let his tongue lovingly run around yours a few more times before pulling out and leaving a long kiss on your lips.

He stared down at you as you smiled and regained your sense of composure and safety. His hands come up and rubbed your shoulders as he sniffled back his own tears.

“Come on. I’ll make ya somethin’ to eat.” He said and nodded toward the table.

You gave him a small smile and nodded, “Okay.”

You sat down at the table and looked at your hands which were scratched and bruised from all the commotion. 

Daryl made you a plate of tomatoes, cucumbers, and some jerky he had made after getting lucky and bagging a deer his last hunting trip. You thanked him and he rubbed your back before sitting down next to you. His hands were folded as he watched you wearily, wanting to know if you are okay.

You look up as you gulp down the tomato, you notice the worry on his face and you smile and bring your hand to his cheek.

“I’m okay, Daryl. I’m gonna be okay... Thanks to you.” You lean over and softly kiss his cheek before turning your attention back to your plate. 

That night he held you tighter than usual as you fell asleep in his arms, feeling once again safe and sound. 

\-----

“It’s been over a week and he still hasn’t touched me.” You complained to Rosita as the two of you reluctantly did the laundry detail for the town. 

Rosita wrung out the shirt in her hand and hung it on the line above you.

“Maybe he just thinks you need time,” Rosita said reaching for another shirt and shoving it into the wash bucket. 

“Maybe. I just wish he would talk to me about it... I miss him.” You say and scrunch your nose as you look over across the road to the armory where Daryl is checking inventory. 

He and Rick had just come back from a run and had found a few weapons that needed cleaning and checking in.

Your eyes roamed his body. His arms glistened in the sun as he lugged a few boxes into the building. You roamed every inch of him with your eyes as you bit your lip. 

True the first few days after the near attack you had not been in the right headspace for anything physical with Daryl. But, as time passed and you adjusted back to normal life inside the walls you had begun to feel like the experience was nothing more than a nightmare that you’d rather forget and you had done a pretty good job of it. 

Unlike Daryl, who watched over you like you were going to break at any moment. Sweet? Absolutely. But, you missed the way things were. He barely touched you lately and you had a craving for him like you didn’t believe. You missed your man on top of you, making love to you in only the way he could.

Rosita flung out the next shirt and pinned it to the line, before turning back to you and putting her hand on her hip, “You know how guys are... He is probably just uncomfortable. He’s probably trying to give you your space.”

You heard her words as you watched Daryl walk out of the armory and sit down, grabbing a bottle of water and chugging it down in the hot sun. You watched him close his eyes as the liquid hit his throat and smiled when you saw the look of satisfaction that washed over him. You felt your heart start to race as you washed the shirt down the washboard with extra fervor.

Rosita followed your eye line and laughed, causing you to look over at her.

“Go.” She said and nodded at you with a knowing grin.

“But, we still have all this to finish.” You said looking at the bin of clothes.

“I’ll get someone else to help me. Go!” She said again with more authority, the smile never leaving her lips.

You wrung out the shirt in your hand and quickly pinned it to the line. You turned over to Rosita and smiled, giving her a hug, “Thanks.” You say sweetly before dropping your arms and walking across the street to the infirmary.

Daryl was sitting on a chair taking another gulp in the hot sun when you walked over to him. Your shadow hit his wincing eyes and he opened them in relief from the sun. He smiled softly when he saw your face, that lasted only a few seconds. Not long after worry washed over his eyes and he looked around and stood up ready for whatever you needed.

You sighed and smiled at his militant action and caressed his cheek. His eyes fought to stay hardened and focused but, you saw them give into you. You moved your hand down into his and began pulling him with you.

“What’s wrong, Y/N?” Daryl asked in a worried tone.

You looked back at him and smiled brighter, nodding your head back towards the road, “Come on.” Was all you said before turning your eyes and attention back to the road. 

You walked all the way down the long road, your boots clicking along the asphalt with each step. You felt Daryl’s reluctant hand in yours as you pulled him along with you up the steps and to the front door of the house you shared. You turned the knob and pulled him inside.

You twirled around and shut the door behind Daryl, locking it firmly in place, your eyes never leaving his.

“What’s going on Y/N?” Daryl asked in a more urgent tone as a growl escaped his mouth.

“Come on.” Was again all you said as you took his hand and led him down the long hallway, up the stairs, to your bedroom. You walked inside and pulled him with you. 

You shut the door behind him again, grazing the sides of your hands across his sides as you pushed your hands behind him to finish the task. Once you heard the door click, you pulled your hands back to his sides and held them there. You slowly looked up into his confused, yet aroused eyes. You were happy to see you still had that effect on him.

You left a sweet kiss on the side of his neck and met his eyes again, which now looked down at you with shame. You kissed his neck again, this time slowly letting your tongue slip out and make love to it. You felt Daryl’s body lean into yours for a moment before you felt his body tense and hands come up to your shoulders, pulling you and your lips back and off of him. 

You look up at him and see his confused, ashamed eyes staring down at you, “We shouldn’t do this now, Y/N.” Daryl said his eyes shifting to across the room as he gulped. 

You sweetly ran your hands up and down the sides of his body as you shook loose of his hands and returned your lips to his neck. You left a trail of soft, sweet kisses up his neck, to his chin, and finally to his lips. You gave them a slow, sweet hello and looked up at him. His eyes wavered but, his body did not, remaining perfectly still, his hands at his sides. 

You run your hands down to meet his and intertwine them into his, letting his lips go, but remaining close in proximity as you stared into him. 

“Why not?” You kissed him slowly again.

“You know why.” He said, looking away in shame again. 

You ran your right hand back up his chest and to his cheek, caressing it softly.

“That’s not a reason...” You said and brought your lips and nose to the side of his neck which you nuzzled lovingly.

You brought your right hand back down to his chest and rubbed it over his shirt as you nuzzled into his neck. You felt his hand grip yours tighter and his body lean into yours.

“Come on, Y/N...” Daryl complained in a whisper, trying not to give into you.

“Don’t you want me?” You asked into his ear, making his body shudder.

“You know that’s not it.” Daryl began to nuzzle his head back into yours, his left hand venturing to the small of your back, which he caressed ever so softly.

“We have to move past this, Daryl. I miss you.” You whispered to him, every syllable ringing with truth. 

“I miss you too... But, it’s too soon... You need time.” Daryl whispered back, fighting every urge in his body. 

You unclasped your other hand from his and ran it up his stomach to meet your other hand on his chest. You kissed his neck sweetly before leaning back and focusing your attention on your fingers. You watched as you slowly unbuttoned the top five buttons of his black shirt, exposing his sweet chest to you. You smiled at the sight and leaned down to kiss his sternum, plunging your tongue onto his skin as your lips kissed on him. 

You heard Daryl groan and he moved both his hands to the small of your back and pull you into him, his body finally responding to your touch. You smiled into his chest and kissed on him even deeper as your fingers finished undoing his buttons, like so many times before they had. 

You kissed your way back up his neck to his lips as your fingers popped the last button open. You moaned in happiness as your lips crashed into his, he finally opened them to you. And you slowly plunged your tongue into his mouth. You softly sucked on his tongue before twirling yours around his, slow at first as your hands rubbed his chest up and down feverishly. 

His hands on your back began to draw you into him as your core hit his. You could feel how much he wanted you, your hand instinctively ran down his stomach, over his belt, and down to his clothed cock which was pounding hard for you. You instantly got so fucking wet as you ran your hands up and down it, harder with each pass as your tongue sped up inside his mouth. Your tongue swirled around his faster and deeper as you rubbed on him. 

Suddenly, his hands roamed down to your ass and began to rub it harshly into him. “Mmm. Yeah...” You said into his kiss, your hands roaming back up to his bare stomach and up to the sides of his neck, which you used to pull his lips into you harder.

He moaned happily again and his tongue began to wrestle yours with equal fervor as he pulled your body into him. He had felt ashamed for needing you so damn much, even after what happened. He had tried his hardest to give you your space and your time to heal. But, he couldn’t resist you anymore; not the way you were kissing him right now. All he could think about was the blurry memories of his your lips and body all over him as you cried out in happiness to him. 

He moved his hands to your hips and twirled you around with his body until your back was the one facing the door. He pushed you into it, pressing his body deeply on top of yours as his tongue dominated yours, chasing after it in hungry need. 

You moved your hands down his back and to his ass which you caressed and pulled into you as you spread your legs apart to invite him closer. 

“Ah!” He groaned biting your tongue as his lips departed in surprised pleasure at you pushing him into you.

He looked down at you, his eyes more determined now than before, “You sure you’re ready Y/N?” He asked as he panted, trying to contain himself in case your words didn’t line up with your actions. 

You grinned and ran your hands back up to his sides, under his open shirt, “Of course I am. I’m always ready for you. I miss you, baby...” You said, pleading with him near the end. 

His soft, understanding eyes grew lustful at your reaction. He bit his lip and nodded, smiling the smallest smile. He dropped his arms from the door, unpinning you to it. He stepped back and reached his hand out to you. 

You smiled sweetly and took it, letting him guide you across the room over to the bed. You sat down on the bed and he stood over you stepping into your open legs. Your lips crash onto his stomach above you and he growls as his hands come to your hair as your tongue sucked and swirled lower onto his bare stomach. 

You grunted at the weird angle as you tried to lower your lips further, but you were in the wrong position. You left one more long, slow kiss, on top of his belly button, before sitting up. You looked up at his lust filled eyes and ran your hands up and down his chest a few times as you smirked to him. 

You kissed your way back up his stomach as you stood up. His hands came back to the small of your back, protectively keeping you from swaying too far from him. His eyes were closed and he fought the urge to moan continuously as your tongue worked its way up his body. His fingertips ventured under your shirt as you made it back to his lips, wrapping your arms around his shoulders. 

His hands ran up and down your back as you slowly plunged your tongue back into his fully awaiting mouth. He moaned as your tongue took control of his and his hands ran up to you bra clasp. He looked at you and you kissed him more intensely, showing him that you wanted him to continue. His fingers quickly popped it loose as he had done so many times before. 

You ran your hands back down his chest and stomach to the button of his jeans which you swiftly popped open and unzipped the zipper. His tongue twirled around yours faster in response and he moaned as you pushed them off his hips and down to the floor, breaking his cock free.

Your hand instinctually start to rub up and down his cock, which was so fucking hard for you. 

Daryl broke his kiss and groaned as your hand wrapped around his cock, his head thrown back as he tightened his jaw.

“Oh shit, baby! It’s been so long. That feels so good.” He groaned as your hand worked on his. 

You look down and see his tip is already soaking wet, look up and watch him coming undone for you already. You quickly drop to your knees and push his cock inside your mouth, moaning in happiness as you taste him already. 

“Oh yeah! Baby!” He grunted loudly at the feeling of your sweet mouth over him. 

He grabbed the back of your head with both hands and pushed himself in and out of you so fast and so deep.

You moaned the entire time, making sure he knew you were enjoying pleasuring him. You looked up and saw him thrusting in and out of you with his head back and his eyes closed, grunting to himself. 

“Oh, fuck! Baby! I can’t hold out much longer!” He cried out his hips thrusting into your hilt shorter. 

You reached up and grabbed his balls and massage them and push his cock deeper into your mouth, bobbing him in and out of you as fast and deep as you could. His hands held you into place and he thrust roughly a few more times before exploding down your throat like a rocket.

“Fuck, Y/N!!” He cried out loudly as he came, his blissful body glistening with sweat as he held his cock inside you.

You groaned at the sight and rubbed your thighs together he was making you so fucking hot. You moaned in happiness as you watched the smile across his face as he experienced his high. You swallow every drop of him and then slowly pull him out of your mouth. You give his cock sweet kisses and his hands gently massage your hair. You look up and see him staring down at you, his eyes filled with fulfilled bliss. You smile and he smiles back, massaging your hair gently. 

He reaches his hand down and you smile sweetly and let him pull you back to your feet. He pulls you in and pushes his tongue deep into yours, swirling around yours roughly now. You moan loudly into his now dominant kiss and let him take control of you. You loved the way only he could control you.

His hands came to the bottom of your shirt. He broke the kiss long enough to pull it up and off you. He stared down at your open bra and pushed the straps down, letting it fall to the floor. He glared down your naked breasts before returning his eyes to yours, “So damn beautiful.” Daryl said as if only to himself. 

You smiled and looked away, shyly. He took your face in your hands, and pulled your eyes back to his, “My beautiful girl...” He kissed your lips, long and slow before breaking moving them down to the side of your neck. His tongue traced your skin as his hands rubbed your back and pulled you into him. 

“Oh, baby... I missed you so much.” You said, your body on fire as you pushed your arms around his bare back under his shirt.

You let him work his tongue over to the other side of your neck as you moaned and happiness, lost in his tongue. His hands rushed down to the button of your pants as his lips came back to yours. 

You cried out into his mouth as his finger popped open the button and he unzipped you. 

He broke his kiss and kneeled down to pull the jeans down your legs as quickly as he could. You step out of them and kick them to the side, staring down at him glaring your nearly naked body down. He was looked at your clothed pussy which has completely soaked through your white panties and he licked his lips. 

With little warning, he slammed his mouth onto your clit and sucked on it harshly. 

“Yes!!” You cried out and brought your hand down to the back his head as you pushed him and his lips into you.

He growled into your pussy making it vibrate so damn good, you cried out again as his tongue teasingly flicked over your folds. He growled again, softly kissing your clit one more time before his hands came up and pulled your panties down. You stepped out of them and stared down at him with pure need as you bit your lip. 

He nuzzled your pussy a few times, breathing you in and closing his eyes, making you even hotter. 

“Daryl...” You whisper as you feel his hot breath on your pussy. 

He nuzzled it once more before running his hands up the back of your thighs to your ass, where he held you tightly. He plunged his tongue inside you and began to wiggle it in and out of you. Shaking his face and nose into your clit every time he came nearly out of you. 

“Ooh god!!” You moaned loudly massaging his hair, fisting it every time he teased your clit. 

His tongue came up your folds and flicked at your clit. He was used to teasing you, but it had been so long it seemed your body was extra excited.

“Yeah, baby!! Right there!” You cried out and shot your head back and closed your eyes.

Daryl knew that look all too well, you are about to cum for him. He swiftly pushed two of his fingers inside you and clamped his lips down onto your clit. Sucking and flicking at it as deep and fast as he could until he felt you rock your hips into his lips and cum for him.

“Daryl!! Yes!!” You cried out as you came so hard for him, so fast it even surprised you.

Daryl groaned at the sight of you coming undone so quickly. He pulled his fingers out of you and plunged his tongue inside you again, lapping up all your sweet juice. 

“Oh, baby....” You moaned in a whisper as your body vibrated with pleasure, his tongue only adding to your high.

You squeezed his hair in thanks and ran both your hands down to the sides of his face. 

“Mmmm...” He moaned into you as he lapped his tongue up and down inside you. 

When he was done he licked his way up to your sensitive clit and wiggled softly before giving it a gentle kiss. 

Your body convulsed in reaction and you cried out his name again, “Daryl!”

He smiled to himself and kissed you one last time before looking up at you. Your eyes were still closed and you were smiling the biggest smile he had seen from you since what had happened, all because of him.

He stood up and you opened your eyes to find his face to face with yours, glared you down. You could feel his hard cock hit your stomach and you groaned and moved your hand down to hold it again. 

His right hand came to the back of your neck and his left hand came down to your ass, which he squeezed and caressed. You stroked his cock slowly and gently as you stared him down. He bit his lip and glared at you, the hand on your neck pulled you closer until his lips were ghosting yours. 

“You want me inside you, baby?” He asked as he nuzzled his nose around yours, closing his eyes. 

You smiled at the sight, he loved to hear how much you needed him.

“I always want you inside me, baby.” You said and he smiled, his eyes still closed as you stroked him. 

He licked his lips and opened his eyes to yours, “Lay down, baby.” He said sweetly and let go of your bed.

You let go of his cock reluctantly and sat back on the bed behind you. You scooted up until your head was resting on your pillow on the inside of the bed. You scooted over to the middle and swayed your knees, biting your lip while you watched Daryl walk to the bottom of the bed.

He glared you down as he ripped his shirt off, finally revealing him in all his glory. You eyes roamed his chiseled, gorgeous, face, down his lips, to his neck and broad shoulders. You admired his muscular arms before turning your attention to his big barrel chest, which you loved to have on top of you. Down to his stomach which his hard cock pressed up towards. You glared down his cock and bit your lip, feeling yourself getting so wet again for him. 

He lowered his hand and you watched him stroke it. Your eyes went up to his which were glaring you down as he stroked himself to the sight of you admiring him. 

“Oh, baby... Please get up here...” You begged and opened your legs to him. 

His eyes went to your soaked pussy again and back to your eyes. He smiled his cute small smile and began crawling up the bed towards your heaven. He slid in between your body as if you were the missing piece to his puzzle. 

He gently laid his left forearm on the right side of your head and titled his body sideways as he grabbed his cock again. 

You opened your legs wider to adjust and make room for all of him and he nudged his nose up to yours, giving you a long, slow kiss.

He detached his lips and put his forehead on yours, staring sweetly into your eyes a moment before slowly drudging his tip up and down the outsides of your folds. 

You grabbed the sides of his face and pushed your tongue into his mouth, moaning in anticipation as you swirled your tongue passionately around his. 

He growled at your response and slowly pushed his cock inside you until he hit your hilt. 

Your lips departed his as you cried out and shot your head back, loving the feeling of his huge cock inside you, “Oh!! Fuck!!” You nearly screamed in happiness as he hit into your hilt before starting to slowly push himself in and out of you. 

Once he was inside you he moved his right forearm over to the left side of your head and sank his full weight on top of you. You groaned at the feeling and your hands came up to his back as you rubbed it feverishly. 

His forehead stayed on yours as he pumped in and out of you. You never lost eye contact as you both looked at each other with disbelief in how good it felt. he had never felt so good to you before, this connection was something even deeper than you two had experienced before.

“Oh Baby! Yes! Fuck me so hard!” You moaned in a whisper as you stared into his eyes which were begging for release.

He nodded and slammed his cock into you further while he dug his core into yours as deep as he could, hitting your clit just right. You screamed his name and began to rock your hips up and down onto his cock faster and with more urgency.

Your bodies were soon both two, sweaty, heaving messes and he started to pump into you faster. He eyes winced and he groaned as he pushed himself into you as hard and as he could, his hits becoming more rapid as he thrust his hips into yours.

You bring your right leg up and wrap it around, digging your heel into his ass as you rock your hips harder and faster up and down onto his cock. You were both so close to such an intense orgasm as you fulfilled each other in all the right ways.

You stared up into his eyes as he groans in happy frustration. He started to hit into you as fast as he could and his breathing became erratic. You bouncing your pussy up and down onto his cock faster to keep up. You pulled your arms around his neck and shoulders and used them as leverage to speed up your actions. You wrapped your leg harder around him and held on as his cock pounded roughly into you.

“Oh yeah! Oh fuck yeah!!” You moaned over and over as you bounced onto his cock. You started to hit your clit from a new angle that felt amazing. You tried to maintain eyes contact but you felt yourself letting go.

You closed your eyes and bounced onto his cock as it fucked you so good. You were panting, “Yes! Yes! Please!” As you bounced.

He hit into you as fast and hard as he could grunting above you as you bounced up into him. 

You bounced up faster and faster until his cock hit you and your spot just right. You slammed your hips up and your pussy as far up onto his cock as you could and exploded, “Oh!! Daryl!! Oh!! FUCK!!” You cried out as you came so fucking hard. 

Daryl groaned and sped up his cock inside you, he couldn’t hold himself together anymore. He thrust himself in and out of you at record speed until he exploded, staring down at your cumming body, “Oh Fuck, Y/N!! So fucking beautiful when you cum for me!!” He said before throwing his head back and cumming so hard inside you. 

“Oh, Yeah!!” You cried out as you felt him explode inside you at full speed. 

He slammed his hips into you and held himself at your hilt as he came. His body dropped on top of yours as he panted and groaned heavily, reliving the pleasure. 

He looked down at you as his body sunk onto yours. You looked up at him and smiled, taking your right hand and caressing his face. He smiled and pushed his lips back onto yours. You dropped your leg and hugged your legs to his sides, as he softly made love to your tongue. You moaned in happiness as his tongue took you on a loving ride, his nose and head guiding yours around. 

He pulled himself out of you, scooted down a little and rested his chin on your sternum. He took both your hands in his and stretched them to lay up on the headboard behind you. 

He stared up at you and smiled happily, “I fucking missed you too, baby.” He kissed your naked body and you giggled at him, so happy to have things back to the way things were.

You lower your right hand from his and bring it down to the side of his face, “Welcome back... Please don’t disappear on me again.”

He smiled and shook his chin into your body, causing shivers, before propping his body up and crawling back over you. He straddled your body on your stomach as you closed your legs and let him. 

“I’ll always be there for you Y/N.” He stroked your cheek gently with his thumb, “...”Always.” He said sweetly as his fingers traced the smile that came to your lips. 

“I love you, Daryl.” You said in complete heaven because of him.

Daryl smiled and nudged his nose up at you, “I love you too, Y/N. I will always keep you safe. You’re my angel. I can’t lose you... I won’t, ever again.” He said before lowering his lips back to yours.

You sighed and smiled, closing your eyes as you awaiting another sweet taste from the man you loved so damn much. Your love. Your Protector. Your Daryl.


End file.
